


the end of  the lie

by yu_shan



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_shan/pseuds/yu_shan





	the end of  the lie

https://music.163.com/#/song?id=536622304 

 

避雷

泽流+仙流

洁癖慎入 

ooc

 

 

 

 

七月的正午，连绵不绝的蝉鸣刺痛神经，窗外白晃晃的太阳让人眼花，一打开门，热浪扑面而来：“不行，不想出去。”“你这个月目前为止只接到了一个委托，再不交房租我们就要被赶出去了。”“知道了。。。”

 

“为什么约非要这个点呢?正赶上最热的时候。”我忿忿不平道。“顺着这条路往前走，第一个路口左转。”加绘照自顾自地看着地图。“嗯，知道了。”

 

目的地是一家茶馆。“请跟我来。”老板一路沉默地把我们带到二楼僻静的隔间，“请稍等一下。”说完默默关上了门。等了一会儿，加绘照有些不耐烦了，招呼了一声就出去了。大约30分钟后，一个戴着墨镜的高大男人推开了木门，“抱歉让你久等了。”男人说着，递来一张名片。“你好，仙道先生。”我看着名片上的名字。“叫我仙道就行，客套话先搁一边，我希望拜托你调查一桩七年前的案子。”男人翻开一个文件夹，纸张上影印的文字有些模糊，不过尚能辨认——（“球队皇牌失踪数日，疑似自杀！”“男高中生为情所困，竟然选择自尽！”）七八个相关的报道，有些还配了照片，不过过于模糊难以辨认。“我希望你能帮我找出这件事的真相。” “你说的真相，是指...” “他是绝对不可能自杀的。”他沉默了一会儿，接着道，“外界都猜测他是自杀，但是我了解他，谁都可能，但唯独他，是不会做这种事的。”我挪了挪腿：“你委托的事件我也有所了解。”他自嘲地笑了笑：“这么多年过去了，居然还有人记得吗。”“当时我也在篮球队，他在全国大赛中表现很惊艳。”“！”他有些惊讶，“你是...”“我的真名叫泽北荣治，不过侦探SE更为人熟知。”即使隔着墨镜，我也能想像出他瞪大眼睛的样子。“没想到是你...我听他说起过你。”仙道低下头，像是在回忆着什么。“是吗?”“全国大赛回来后，他总是说要打败你，成为日本第一的高中生。”我想起球场上那个嚣张的一年级，嘴角不自觉地微微上扬：“像是他会说的话。”“既然你也认识他，你应该知道，他不是那种会寻短见的人。”我心思一动：“除了跟他打过一场球，我们别无深交，球场外的他是怎样的人，我可不清楚。”仙道没有说话，半晌，笑着叹了口气：“知道了，总之，这件事就拜托你了，价钱由你定。”“好，就按我们之前邮件里约定的价格。”我正起身欲离开，门突然被粗暴地推开——糟糕！我心下一惊。“泽北。”来人一脸狼藉，要不是衣服，我差点没认出这是加绘照。我松了一口气：“这是怎么了?”“不知道，老板说可能是植物过敏。”“请问这位是...?”“他是我的助手。这位是委托人仙道先生。”加绘照没有说话，朝仙道点了点头。“对了，”仙道把文件夹递给我，“这是我找到的这些年相关的新闻。”“我明白了，不过看来现下要先去一趟医院了。”“当然。”

 

“呼——”走出茶馆，我长长舒了一口气。“怎么了，委托人很难缠吗?”“那倒不是，只不过，他要查的事情...”

 

“像是接触了光敏性物质，最近太阳大，尽量减少外出，一定要出去的话，务必做好防晒。”

 

“哈哈哈，真成深闺大小姐了。”我幸灾乐祸地笑着，不出所料被投来一记眼刀，要不是他手还肿着，我肯定难逃一劫。“不要生气嘛，就算你毁容了，我也不会嫌弃你的。”“别说废话了，赶快开始工作。”他不再搭理我的调侃，翻开了那个文件夹。

 

“流川枫，这个案子的主角，于七年前失踪，目击者称，看见他跳进海里，疑似自杀。但至今为止尸体仍未被发现。” “委托人认为他不可能自杀，委托我们找出这件事的真相。” “委托人和流川很熟吗。” “他们当时都在校篮球队，是不同的校队，不过——”

加绘照皱了皱眉，示意我不要卖关子，“当年在这件事之前还有另一件事闹得沸沸扬扬，也是这件事让人觉得流川自杀也不无可能。” “什么事?” “流川和仙道交往了。这两个人在一定程度上也算是名人了，这件事在几所中学间几乎无人不知。” “那又怎么样?” “家长和老师都很担心，想尽办法分开他们，虽然不知道具体原因，但两人最终分手了，而流川的失踪，就发生在分手后不久。” “但是仙道坚持认为流川不可能自杀。” “是的。虽然不知道他们感情如何，但是那个发誓要打败我的小子不像是会为了一段恋情而寻死的人，应该说，他在感情上只是个牙牙学语的孩子，脑子里还没有‘情死’这么‘高级’概念。”加绘照若有所思地盯着我：“你好像很了解他。” “哈哈，当时他是难得能让我认真起来的对手，所以格外关注罢了。”我把脸凑过去，“吃醋了?”。他一脸嫌弃地推开我，“太近了，热。” “总之，这件事上我也认同委托人的观点。” “可是，将近七年前的事，很多线索也断了。” “线索我倒知道一条——当年流川落水的目击者，在附近租售渔具的田间佐砺。” “现在就去找他。” “等等，医生说了你不能随便外出，我去找田间，你到网上找一找七年前八、九月间的记事，看看有没有什么相关的。”

 

到神奈川的海边时已是傍晚，落日余晖被海波分割成细碎的光点。田间的小摊数十年如一日地在同一个地点，我装作看渔具的样子凑上去，田间热情地介绍了起来。“大叔在这里多久了?”“我在这里摆了十多年的摊了，像你这个年纪的小伙子对钓鱼有兴趣倒是少见，六、七年前也有个年轻人经常来这边钓鱼，那时他比你还小，是个高中生。”“听说那时候有个高中生在这里自杀了?”“那孩子我记得，有一段时间他俩一起在这边钓鱼来着。是我亲眼见到他跳下去的。”“真的?”“那天下午，我远远看见栈桥上有人，不知在做什么，不一会儿，那人突然跳了下去，那时候天气热，经常有人去海里游泳，我也没太在意，结果几天后，有警察来问我，这才知道我看见的人是他。”“你确定看见的是他?”“离得远，没看清脸，是根据衣服确认的。”“你确实看见他掉落到水里吗?”“哪里，那座栈桥被礁岩挡着，要不是他长得高，我也看不见他，你看。”田间指给我看。的确，几十米外的一座栈桥因为角度原因，一大半被礁岩挡着，尤其是前端，女性或者身材矮小的男性几乎可以完全被挡住。“也就是说，你只看见他跳下去，但没看见他落水?”“嘛，差不多了，除非下面有人接着，肯定会掉进水里去的。”“对了，你刚刚说他高才看见他，也就是说他身边可能有人，但是长得不高，所以没被看见?”“呃，也不是没有这个可能。你好像很关心这件事呢。”“啊哈哈，我除了喜欢钓鱼，还是个推理迷，听说了这件事，就有点好奇。”我随便编了个借口，“大叔，今天有点晚了，得回去了，我改天一定再来。”

 

“我回来了。”我推开门，看见加绘照趴在电脑前，听着他平稳的呼吸声，我心里一软，“这么睡很不舒服的。”我打算抱他去床上，手刚碰到他就醒了。“泽北...”看样子还没完全清醒，粘腻的鼻音听上去像在撒娇。“困了就去床上睡，不扣你工资。”他白了我一眼，这下到是清醒了。“你那边怎么样，有什么发现吗?”“嗯，说不上什么大发现，不过算是有点头绪了。”我把我这边的情况跟他说了一下，“你呢?”“我找到了一个网站。”他指着屏幕，“这是当时流川的支持者成立的一个论坛，里面有很多关于他的信息。最有意思的是这块，这里记录了流川和仙道交往的一些细节，只是不知是真是假。”

“今天又看见流川君和仙道君一对一了，两个人打完球一起去仙道君家里了，之后会发生什么呢?好好奇（｡ò ∀ ó｡）”

“流川君和仙道君一起去钓鱼了，准确来说是仙道君在钓鱼流川君在旁边睡觉，流川君睡觉的样子真可爱，真羡慕仙道君|･ω･｀)”

...

“听说流川君和仙道君吵架了，怪不得最近看起来无精打采的，心疼(ಥ_ಥ)”

“我听篮球部经理说他们很快就会和好的，今天流川君看起来状态也好多了，能和好就好了呢٩('ω' )و ”

“最后这条是在流川失踪前一天，如果都是真的，就意味着流川在那时候并没有打算分手。”“看来要了解其中实情必须要问一问当事人了。”我揉了揉他的头发，“我去和仙道约个时间谈谈，今天就先到这里吧。”

 

仙道的公寓虽大，却一点也不显得空旷，精巧的盆栽和挂画恰到好处地装饰着各处。“不用拘束随便坐坐，泽北先生喝茶还是咖啡?”“白开水就行了。”我在沙发上坐下，“仙道先生的女朋友是个很用心的人呢。”仙道把杯子摆到面前：“看得出来吗?”“这些装饰不像是你的风格。”“我们预订一个月后结婚。”这点我倒没料到：“你没戴戒指。”“所以，你这次约我有什么事吗?事情进展如何?”仙道似乎不想谈及这个。“要得到真相我需要知道你们间的事情，你们交往间发生的一切，尤其是传言中吵架的那部分，请尽量详细地告诉我。”“果然有关系吗...”仙道陷入了沉思，就在我差点以为他睡着了时，他缓缓开口了：

“我们是打篮球认识的，和你一样。和他打球时我总是失去一贯的冷静，有时候甚至为了和他争个胜负而意气用事。但也仅此而已，我们只是球场上的对手，直到全国大赛前夕，他突然找到我，要和我一对一，我有点惊讶，又隐隐有些开心，就这样陪他打到了傍晚。这之后我们时不时地会一起打球，打累了就去海边钓鱼，他对钓鱼没兴趣，总是中途睡着。有一次实在太晚了，我提议去我家——我家比较近，这开始他渐渐经常来我家。越野知道这事后开玩笑说简直像在交往，这时我突然意识到自己的感情。就这样我向他告白了，他没有拒绝。

“我们交往的事情没有刻意隐藏，但是知道的人也不多，可是有一天，本地的k杂志突然刊登了一篇匿名投稿，没有写明名字，但隐晦地暗示了我们的事情，甚至还有偷拍的照片，有些模糊，不过熟悉的人一眼就能看出来是谁。我不在乎旁人的眼光，却阻止不了他们的介入，尤其是父母，我的父母为了阻止我们的交往把去英国留学的计划提前到了那年九月。可是流川好像完全不在意，还是一如既往地来找我打球。也许他只是把我当做一个完美的球伴，我对自己说。我跟他说了自己的想法，试探般地提出了分手。

 

“他握紧了拳头瞪着我，他的拳头下一秒招呼到我脸上也毫不意外，但是没有，他一言不发地离开了。‘就这样结束了吗?’我内心五味杂陈。出乎意料的是，他几天后打电话来说要见我，我说不出的高兴。可是那天等到很晚，他也没有出现，我嘲笑着自己的自作多情，第二天，我离开了日本。那是我最后一次听到他的声音。”

 

“大概清楚了。”我不知道该做出什么样的表情，“那天就是他失踪的日子。”仙道喝了口水，没有说话。“那么这些都是真的吗?”我拿出手机，给他看论坛上的留言。“没想到他的‘亲卫队’这么厉害，不当侦探真是屈才了。”他苦笑道。“你现在快要结婚，事情又过了这么久，为什么突然想到调查这件事?”我问出了心中的疑惑。“我最近回日本，才知道这件事。”“就算查出了真相，他也回不来了。”“警方没有找到他的尸体！”“你觉得他还活着?”“我不知道。”“如果他还活着，他为什么消失在所有人面前?如果他还活着，他为什么不去找你?如果他还活着，他就不可能放弃篮球！”我的声音有些激动。“够了！”“抱歉，我失态了。”一时间我们相对无语。“叮咚——”门铃声打破了尴尬。“我去开门。”仙道走出客厅。

 

“仙道君，家里有客人?”一个年轻女人的声音。“嗯，是同事。”来人走进客厅，看到我时吃了一惊：“你是山王工业的泽北荣治！”“请问您是...”“我叫相田弥生，那时是杂志社的记者。”她笑道，“没想到你们居然成了同事，我还以为泽北先生会继续打篮球呢。”“呵呵呵，我也没想到仙道的未婚妻居然是相田小姐。”我对那个记者还有些印象，“工作上的事谈完了，我也不当电灯泡了，就先告辞了。”相田不好意思地笑笑：“泽北先生说笑了。”“我去送送他。”没等相田回答，仙道已经关上了门。

 

“我不知道你为什么突然间那么激动，你和流川关系我也不清楚，但显然不仅仅是打过一场球那么简单。我无意深究，希望你也不要过于关心我的私事。”“明白了。”

 

走出公寓大门，刺眼的阳光让我有点眩晕。“嘟嘟嘟——”手机响了起来。“喂?”“我联系上论坛上留言的人了。”

 

“我回来了。”我迫不及待回到了事务所，“如何，有什么线索。”“她拒绝见面，只同意通过li○e联系。关于那篇匿名报道的作者，她有怀疑的对象，但不确定，”加绘照把屏幕转过来，“她给了我一个地址。”我用手机记下地址，“我去看看。”

 

目的地是座老宅，铁门上锈迹斑斑，我敲了敲门，没人回应。我又敲了几下，依旧没人，倒是邻居听到了，“老爷子耳朵不好使，听不清的，你直接进去就是了。”“好的，谢谢。”

 

“木世藩，七年前k杂志社的主编。”我看着加绘照发来的简讯。走进内庭，一个老人正坐在廊檐下乘凉，“您好，请问是木世先生吗?”“啊?你说什么。”我没办法，又大声说了一遍。“你还记得七年前k杂志上的一篇匿名报道吗?”我不抱希望地问。“别的不清楚，篮球相关几乎都是相田君执笔，就算匿名，也多半是她。”“相田弥生！”“你认识相田君吗，她是个很优秀的记者呢...”老人一说起来就没完没了，不知过了多久，我总算逃了出来。

 

“相田弥生...”我回想起她和仙道间怪怪的气氛。“那个女人很精明，就算流川的失踪和她有关，也不会留下明显的证据。”我打了个哈欠，“而且她现在是仙道的未婚妻，仙道会相信我们吗？”“你累了。”“哈?”加绘照皱着眉：“剩下的交给我吧。我查到相田弥生有个弟弟，七年前他们住在一起，她不好对付的话，可以试试从她弟弟入手。”“这件事必须我亲自解决，”我揉着他的脑袋，“抱歉让你担心了。”

 

第二天，我早早收拾好了。“我出去了。”没有回应，还没醒吗，还是在生气呢?突然，什么东西砸到我头上。“快去快回。这件事过去了，我们去旅游吧。”我戴上他扔来的帽子：“想去哪?”“没想好，只要不是海边。”“知道了，那你先好好想一想吧。”我用嘴唇碰了碰他的额头，“那，我先走了。”

 

相田弥生的弟弟相田彦一如今也是个记者，某种程度上这两姐弟还挺像的，不过弟弟看起来是个没什么戒心，心思单纯的人。“泽北荣治！”看来我也算半个名人了。“你好，你是相田小姐的弟弟对吗?”“你找弥生姐吗?她现在不住在这里。”我摇头，“不，我是来找你的。”“找我?”“嗯，是的。”我不急不忙地说出早就编好的说辞，“仙道是我的同事，他们不是马上要结婚了么?我不知该送什么礼物，所以想参考一下既是相田小姐的弟弟，又是仙道高中同学的彦一君的意见。”相田彦一不好意思地挠着头：“你这么一说，我一时半会儿也想不到什么呢。”“那这样吧，你回忆一下他们交往的过程，说不定能找到一些灵感?”“我也不知道该从哪里说起，这样吧，你想知道什么就问，我尽量回答。”

 

“那好，仙道七年前就去英国了，期间很长时间没回日本，他们难道在那之前就已经交往了吗?”

“我也说不清，弥生姐一直很欣赏仙道先生，但是不知道你有没有听说过，仙道先生和流川君的传闻，虽然不就他俩就分手了，不过我看的出来，那时仙道先生是真的很喜欢流川君呢。”

“那他们是怎么在一起的?”

“具体她没和我说，不过大概能猜出来。”

“哦?”

“仙道先生离开前一天，弥生姐很晚才回来，肯定是去见仙道先生了。”

“何以见得?”

“她回来的时候整个人感觉都不一样了，而且浑身湿透了，我没好意思细问，但是之后他俩也常电话联系，弥生姐还曾特意跑去英国给仙道先生过生日。”

“异地恋很不容易啊。”

“是啊，不过弥生姐是个很坚持的人呢。”

...

“谢谢你，要送的东西我大概有想法了。”

“能帮上忙就太好了。”

 

“小加，我回来了。”“你喜欢玻璃吗?”这前言不搭后语的话让我愣了一下。“怎么突然问这个?”“我看到一个玻璃小人，长得很像你。”他指着屏幕，上面是一个玻璃制的小玩意。“我长得有这么呆?”他认真地看着我的脸，又看了看图片，“很像。”我哭笑不得：“要送我礼物吗?”“但是没有通贩，只在小樽有卖。”“那就去那里买吧，正好就去北海道旅行，怎么样?”“嗯。”

 

次日。

“泽北先生找我有什么事?”眼前的女人妆容精致，举止优雅，手上的戒指耀武扬威地宣示着不久后的婚礼。“我一直很好奇一件事，想问问相田小姐。”“请问。”“仙道曾经和男人在一起过，你不会介意吗。”“那不过是少不经事的玩闹罢了，我只在乎现在和将来的他。”“你觉得现在的仙道爱你吗?”“你想说什么?”“只是觉得你费尽心机除掉情敌，却只得到一具空壳，太过可惜。”“叮！”茶匙滑落，重重地敲打着咖啡杯，发出刺耳的响声。“我不太明白泽北先生的话呢。”她弯下腰捡起茶匙。

“你真的觉得自己做得天衣无缝，没留下一丝痕迹吗?”相田没有答话，我接着说了下去，“我也没想到，当年那里的偷窥狂，偷偷装了几个摄像头，那些宝贝录像被他珍藏到现在。”我从包里拿出一盘录像带，“有兴趣看看里面的东西吗。”“哈哈哈哈”相田遏制不住地笑了起来，“那又怎样，那件事本来就是个意外。是他不听我劝非要去找仙道的，要不是他推我，我也不会跌进海里，他来救我反而把自己给淹死了都是报应。”“你还真是个无可救药的女人。”我暗中按下录音笔，“不过，你放心，我不会告诉仙道的。”我不会亲自告诉他的。

 

“泽北，你怎么又哭了?发生什么了?”加绘照目不转睛地盯着我。“没有，外面风大，沙子迷了眼。”“骗人。”我叹了口气：“真是什么都瞒不过你。...小加，如果我骗了你，你会讨厌我，会离开我吗?”“那得看你骗了我什么。”他沉默了一下，“是很重要的事情吗?”

“嗯。”

“可以告诉我吗”

“再等一段时间，我们先去北海道好吗。”

“可是委托...”

“已经查出来了，我会在他们婚礼那天把结果作为礼物送过去的。”

“好。”

 

 

一个月后。

 

“这两个小人摆在哪好呢。”“放在办公桌上吧，这样我一想你就能看到他们了。”我们在小樽买到了他看中的玻璃小人，又请手艺人照着他的样子做了一个凑成一对。“白痴，我一直都在这里，要看那个做什么。”我笑而不语。

 

 

 

仙道

今天是我举行婚礼的日子，大厅里的谈笑声传过来，远远的，像是另一个世界。虽说是自己的婚礼，却没有一点实感。说到底，和弥生的婚姻，与其说是出于爱情，不如说是彼此的妥协。

 

“仙道先生，有人找你，说是有东西非要亲手交给你不可。”“是谁?”“SE侦探社。”“让他进来吧。”“明白了。”

 

敲门声响起。“请进。”来人低低的帽沿挡住了脸，但显然不是泽北。“泽北今天不舒服，我替他把东西送过来。”他给我一个文件袋，“这是你要的七年前那件事的真相。”之后又递来一个信封，“这个是泽北写给你的，他让我转告你看完纸袋里的东西再看。”

“谢谢你特地跑一趟。”

“不必谢，本来就是我的工作。”

“坐下来喝杯茶吗”

“不了，那家伙病着，我得赶快回去，不然又得哭鼻子了。”

“你们感情很好啊。”我笑着。

“嗯。”

“对了，我还不知道该怎么称呼你。”

“加绘照（kaede）。”

“什么?”

“加减的加，绘画的绘，天照大神的照。”

“很少见的名字呢。”

“经常被这么说。”他站起来，“就这样，我该走了。”

 

“呼——”看完他们整理的内容，我不禁苦笑，在今天送来这样的东西，应该说不愧是泽北吗。

“信里写了什么呢...”我拆开信，怀着某种不可言喻的期待。

“你好，仙道先生。

首先，让我为我的恶趣味道歉，在今天这个日子收到这样一份礼物一定心情复杂吧。不过，今天是揭开真相最合适的日子，七年前的今天，流川突然消失在众人眼中，法律上来说，七年以上生死不明的人可判定为死亡，就当是对过去的怀念吧。

接下来我要说的相信你也有预感了吧。七年前第一眼见到流川起，我就深深被他吸引，但是我去找他时，得知你们正在交往，我只能把自己这份感情烂在肚子里。就在我以为这段单恋永远无法实现时，命运女神对我微笑了。

我听说你即将离开日本，你们两人因此分手，也许这是个机会。我忐忑不安地到湘北去找他，当然，他不在那里，我四处寻找——家里、小球场，甚至去了你家，不过那时你家里已经空无一人了，但是哪里都没有。我浑浑噩噩地沿海岸线走着，不知道接下来该怎么办。也不知走了多远，我见到了被海浪冲上来的他。他在在医院里昏迷了好几天，医生告诉我因为大脑长期缺氧，就算醒来，认知也有可能出现问题。一周后他终于醒了，失去了大部分的记忆，甚至不记得自己的名字。我告诉自己，这是天意，于是，我用谎言把他留在了自己身边。你应该见过他了吧——他现在是我的助手兼恋人。

和他在一起的日子很幸福，以至于我都忘了这一切都是我偷来的，直到你的出现。

不知道看完这些你会怎么想，虽然我不认为这些年不闻不问的你有权指责我，但是流川有权利知道真相，我会把这一切告诉他，剩下的就看他自己的决定了。

祝，新婚快乐。”

 

 

次日。

“砰砰砰”一大早就有人在敲事务所的门。“来了。”里面的人还没睡醒，扶着门框迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，“泽北..出去了，不急的话...进来等他。”“没关系，我是来找你的。”“仙...道。”

 

 

“我和泽北都不喝茶，没有茶叶，只有开水，可以吗。”“没关系。”他那把玻璃杯放到仙道面前，在对面坐下。

 

“泽北和我说了，他告诉我，我就是失踪的流川。”七年的时光没有在他身上留下太多痕迹，眼前的人和记忆中的少年逐渐重合。

“我完全没有印象，对现在的我来说，那些不过是发生在别人身上的故事。”

仙道抬头，看见桌子上一对玻璃小人：“那是你们买的?”

“之前去小樽买的，本来只有一个，那家伙非缠着要再做一个凑一对。”

“他很喜欢你。”

“嗯。”

“你呢，你也是吗?”

“我在医院醒来的时候，一个和尚头地家伙涕泗横流地往我身上蹭，嘴里喊着太好了之类的话，我吓了一跳，下意识给了他一拳，这家伙非但没生气，反而有些高兴，说是有力气打人就证明没有大碍。...医生说我的腿伤虽然能好，但不能做剧烈运动的时候，这家伙比我还难过。...我不知道什么是喜欢，但是和他在一起的时候，我很开心。”

“第一次听你说这么多话呢。你以前话很少，但是看穿你的心思却很容易，毕竟是个心里只有篮球和睡觉的孩子般单纯的人。我却在最后误解了你，我还真是个白痴呢。”

“...抱歉，我不记得了。”

“不用道歉，要道歉的人是我才对。这么多年躲在异国他乡，连你出事了也不知道。”仙道站起来，“能陪我出去走走吗?”

 

车子停下上，两人无声地下了车，坐在沙滩上。“你很冷吗?”身旁的人在微微发抖。他摇摇头：“是落水的后遗症之类的，碰到大片水域就会这样。”“抱歉。”仙道把他揽到胸前，在耳边轻轻说，“闭上眼睛。”出乎意料地，没有厌恶的感觉，耳边平稳的心跳声盖过了海水的声音。

 

仙道感觉怀里的人渐渐放松下来，竟然睡着了。

 

流川醒来时已是傍晚，他们的影子在落日下拉长。“我睡了这么久，为什么不叫醒我。”“你睡得太香，没忍心叫醒你。...我要离开日本了。临走前，可以允许我任性一下吗。”“什...?”仙道用手托在他脑后，双唇轻轻贴上他的，一个仪式般的吻。

“就当是补偿上次没有告别的离开。”耳边的声音像是海风温柔拂过，“有人来找你，我先走了。”

 

“泽北...”泽北向他跑过来，在沙滩上留下一长串脚印。

 

“仙道告诉我你们在这里，怎么只有你一个?”泽北伸手抚过脸颊，“你哭了?”

 

流川摇摇头：“海风太大了。”（end）


End file.
